


Copying

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e21 Zero Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2.21 Zero Day ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copying

Root fell for it. It distracted her from further questions about the machine and toned down her rather creepy fixation on Harold.

She forgot the fact that the data was being transferred from one computer to another. The Machine wasn't resetting its memories, it was giving them to another.

It was making a copy.

Harold supposed everyone needed someone. A partner to help share their burdens.

He wondered how Mr. Reese was doing?


End file.
